the_wwe_2k_wrestling_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Sitara (RLS CAW)
Chelsea Sharma ''(born 4th January 1995 in Chelsea, London) is an English professional wrestler currently signed to UNION Wrestling under the name '''Sitara'. Career: BoBWrestling, Training (2013-2016): Sharma, along with her sister Meera, joined the BoBWrestling Training Programme in March 2013, training initially under BoBWrestling staff before catching the eye of visiting alum Rafe Daniels. Daniels would begin supplemental training with the eighteen-year-old. In August 2013, Sharma would debut on BoB: Fisticuffs as Chelsea, a cheerleader-esque character primarily used as enhancement talent to boost established talent. She would later describe this experience as a big help in grounding her and developing her style of selling as a pro wrestler. Sharma would finally be given something of a push in late 2014, going over long-time BoBWW Champion Salina Wu in a non-title match. She'd narrowly lose a rematch, this time for the title, at BoB At The Beach in February 2015. This would elevate Sharma slightly, with her being considered a decent mid-card draw. She would remain in this position until early 2016, where she would suffer a concussion during a match with Wu that would keep her out of competition right up until her PWU/UNION Wrestling debut. PWU/UNION Wrestling (2016-''present''): Sharma was considered something of a shock signing when it was announced by the then-PWU branded promotion, under the name Sitara "The Morning Star". She was still a largely unknown performer at the time, but nevertheless was thrown in at the deep end with a rivalry with the established Nancy Warren, which led to a bitter match at Hardcore Brawl 2016, which Warren won. The performance at that Live Event, which was acclaimed, saw both women inserted into the Women's World Championship Four Woman Dance at PWU Capitol Punishment 2017, which champion Birdy won after pinning Miss Deeds. After falling down the pecking order and missing PWU Money In The Bank, Sitara returned to prominence when her rivalry with Nancy Warren was blurred into the ongoing storyline of Lara Grey attacking pretty much everyone in her fury, and then merged into the ongoing struggles between Miss Deeds and Brittany Guile. This led to a Hardcore Brawl Tornado Tag Match at European Invasion 2017, which Deeds and Warren won after Miss Deeds hit everyone with a chair (including her partner) before MISSile Kicking and pinning Guile. Sitara was one of four women given a bye in the First Round of the Women's Division Tourney, going straight into the Second Round at The UNION Wrestling Classic 2017, where she would defeat Taki by DQ following the latter's breach of Temp GM The Maverick's rules on "honourable combat" in the tournament. She would be knocked out in the Semi Final by eventual winner Lara Grey, with Taki attacking her after the bell in an act of revenge. This would lead to a feud that would, again, be merged with another feud; this time the ongoing hostilities of Miss Deeds and Amy J. It led to another Hardcore Brawl Tornado Tag Match at Open Challenge 2017, this time won by the face team, with Sitara pinning Taki following a Starsault. In-Wrestling: Signature Moves: Back Flip Kick Wheelbarrow Facebuster Finishing Moves: Starsault ''(Diving Corkscrew Moonsault)'' Nicknames: The Morning Star Accomplishments: ''-'' Trivia: * The name Sitara literally means "Morning Star" in Farsi, and was the affectionate name Sharma's maternal Grandfather (who was Iranian) gave to her as a child. * Sharma is a Chelsea fan, as well as being called Chelsea and being from Chelsea. She likes the link to her team and hometown, saying it allows her to keep connected with her home when travelling around wrestling. * Sharma's sister Meera also wrestles, currently under the name Indira, in British Outlaw Wrestling. Category:CAWs